La Vida En El Amazonas
by RioSeri123
Summary: Serie, basada en la saga de Rio del estudio BlueSky Relata la mágica historia de la tribu Spix del Amazonas llevándonos a su presente y oscuro pasado


_**LA VIDA EN EL AMAZONAS**_

Después de lo acontecido en Rio2, la tribu de guacamayos enfrenta nuevas amenazas, cosas que creyeron dejar en el pasado regresaran a atormentarlos en el presente.

_(__El amazonas no es lo que parece)_

_(Rio de Janeiro antes de Rio2: Blu vuela sobre la ciudad en dirección a su hogar en el santuario de aves, donde su esposa Perla, lo espera con emoción. al llegar a su hogar aterriza en su nido de aves, el mismo nido que vemos de Rio2 pero sin las habitaciones de los niños)_

Blu:(aterriza en frente del nido con unas uvas en la pata izquierda): Perla!... Perla!

Perla:(al escuchar a su esposo, sale del nido): Blu! (corre y lo abraza): tardaste mucho, empezaba a preocuparme. (Lo deja y lo mira): dime como te fue?.

Blu:oh!... bueno, jeje... traje uvas del mercado, no encontré nada en la selva (dice con una voz nerviosa)

Perla:(se pone un ala en la cara y dice molesta): Blu!, tenías que conseguir comida como todo un pájaro normal. Ese era la idea

Blu: lo...lo sé pero, la fruta de la selva.. Es...es sucia y podría hacerte daño ( le da las uvas a Perla): además están limpias.

Perla: (mira las uvas y a Blu, y se tranquiliza): bueno, estas aquí ( besa su pico) eso es lo que importa. Además ya no somos solo nosotros.

(Al decir eso los dos miran los tres huevos que están adentro del nido con un montón de paja)

Blu: si... son hermosos (dice orgulloso): pero no eran cuatro?

Perla: no... Son tres, y muy lindos (camina y se mete al nido con los huevos): por fin tendremos la familia que siempre soñé

Blu: (mira a Perla con los huevos y deja las uvas a su lado): esto es tuyo, necesitas comer

Perla: donde iras? (dice preocupada)

Blu: eh?.. Jeje... estaré aquí afuera vigilando, tú duerme.

(Le da un beso a Perla, y camina hacia afuera donde mira la ciudad, y piensa si está listo para lo que viene)

Blu: ya no soy la mascota de Minnesota. Ahora soy un pájaro líder de mi familia y la protegeré como sea (dice en voz baja y suave con valor)

Capítulo 1: Piloto

**(Amazonas 1 mes después de Rio2)**

(La tribu de Spix y Escarlata, está en movimiento pues se prearan para una gran festival se puede ver a los guacamayos, juntando fruta, haciendo adornos con flores plantas y frutas, las dos tribus trabajan juntas y todos están listos para la gran unión de las dos tribus)

Roberto: muy bien chicos los quiero ver a todos en marcha, necesitamos terminar antes del atardecer. (Dice mientras ve a los demás guacamayos trabajar): necesitamos llevar eso ahora! Marco que pasa? ( dice mientras camina)

Marco: no es fácil hacer los adornos de tu sobrina, son muy complicados ( dice mientras pega flores en una liana): además Grumpy: no es muy buen ayudante

Roberto: vamos Grumpy, tenemos que terminar y puedes poner una sonrisa mientras trabajas

Grumpy: claro que sí, ( dice con un tono molesto y hace una sonrisa sarcástica, ,mientras ayuda a Marco a llevarse el adorno decorativo): no me pagan y quieren que sonría

(Roberto camina hacia dentro de un tronco donde hay más guacamayos trabajando y a su lado aterriza un pequeño pájaro de plumas azules claras y fuerte en sus alas)

Graham: hola!.. Sr. Beto, tiene que decirme cómo va la decoración (dice con una voz juguetona y feliz)

Roberto: Hola Graham... te diré que todo va bien si retiramos que vamos tarde, que haces aquí, no deberías estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa

Graham: eso hago!... tomo nombre de todos los pájaros que están en las dos tribus (le muestra a Roberto, una hoja larga, con una pluma en su pata): ordenes de Bia, dice que necesitamos orden y administración... quisiera saber qué es eso ( dice mientras anota los nombres de los pájaros)

Roberto: es muy interesante pero necesito que no haya niños aquí ( soba la cabeza de Graham con su pata,)

Graham: Hey!.. Bueno pero necesito los nombres

Roberto: ( mira desde un hueco el gran árbol donde vive Eduardo): has visto a Perla?

Graham: bueno, no, esta con Eduardo, ya sabes que ella lo ayuda arreglarse para el festival. (Anota más nombre de los pájaros)

(Roberto responde con un suave si, mientras ve el árbol. mientras Perla mira la tribu en el hueco del árbol de su padre)

Perla: todos están casi listos ( camina hacia a su Padre que tiene una gran hoja como capa pintada con flores y escrito guardián en ella)

Eduardo: si, después de tanto tiempo las dos tribus se unirán como una sola, como hace ya en tantos años, cuando tú y tu madre estaban conmigo ( al decir eso Eduardo se deprime en pensar en su esposa fallecida)

Perla: ( agarra su cabeza y le levanta el ánimo): hey?... está bien, estoy aquí y apuesto que mama estaría igual de orgullosa del hombre que eres papa, vamos el líder no puede aparecer con esa cara a su gran fiesta (dice mientras le acomoda la capa y le peina sus plumas del pecho)

Eduardo: me alegra a verte encontrado (dice con una vos de orgullo): eres como tu madre y me gusta tener a mis sobrinos conmigo

Perla: (agarra un cepillo pequeño y peina a su padre): no te olvides de Blu, el ha salvado la tribu se ha ganado su lugar, y también te quiere ( agarra el ala de Eduardo)

Eduardo: claro que sí, pero sigue siendo un poco torpe (dice mientras camina a un espejo tamaño de Eduardo, y él se mira en el)

Perla: qué tal? (dice mientras abrasa el obro de su padre)

Eduardo: wow. Me gusta la roca imitadora, hace que me vea bien.. Jeje ( dice mientras se admira en el espejo)

Perla: jajá... se llama espejo, y es un regalo de Blu,

Eduardo: (al oír eso pone cara seria y dice con vos grave): está bien, pero no somos humanos.

Perla: (mira con credibilidad a su padre, camina hacia él y le da un beso en su mejilla): descuida algún día lo amaras bien, (perla sale del nido)

(Mientras Perla salía Eduardo, se mira de nuevo en el espejo y recuerda un momento de su vida que el creo olvidar)

**(Amapá Brasil, Macapá, antes Rio1)**

(Una pequeña tribu de guacamayos en la selva de Macapa, duerme el líder de la tribu duerme, un pajo viejo pero fuerte, es despertado por uno de sus guardias)

Guardia:( camina con cuidado en dirección a la cama de Diego que es el líder de la tribu): señor... señor!

Diego: (tose fuerte y con esfuerzo se despierta): dime que pasa, estamos bien, vamos dime que quiere!

Guardia: se...señor... son sus hijos fueron encontrados jugando cerca de la ciudad, están con otras aves desconocidas

Diego:( mira el piso y se levanta molesto): esos niños, tráigalos ya es tiempo que maduren.

(Un grupo de guacamayos salen volando con lianas enredadas en sus pechugas, mientras en un edificio cerca del mar en la azotea un grupo de pájaros de todo tipo festejan en una pequeña fiesta, y un tucán y un guacamayo Spix, están comiendo frutas rápido y sin detenerse mientras los demás pájaros los animan)

Pájaros: VAMOS! VAMOS! ( El tucán está apunto de rendirse pero el guacamayo sigue comiendo)

Pájaro le susurra al tucán: yo si fuera tú dejaba de comer (guacamayo sigue comiendo)

Tucán: muy bien me rindo! ( todos alaban y festejan con el guacamayo campeón)

Pjaro1: eres increíble!

Pajaro2: el mejor!

Guacamaya Verde: disculpen chicos déjenme pasar ( se sienta alado del guacamayo ganador): hola, escuche que eres el hijo mayor del líder de la tribu cerca de aquí

Eric: bueno, tú eres una hermosa ave, me sorprende que no te haya visto por aquí antes, (dice con una voz coqueta): me llamo Eric

Melisa: me llamo Melisa... y es un gusto conocerte. Y dime ( se acerca al pico de Eric) eres igual de divertido que tu otro hermano.( dice con lujuria )

( Otro guacamayo spix, besándose con otra guacamaya en la mesa de alado)

Eric: hey! Hey! ... Eduardo! (Grita)

Eduardo: (deja de besar a la guacamaya): dime mi insoportable hermano.

Eric: compórtate me estas avergonzando (dice con voz seria)

Eduardo: celos... hermano, relájate que es lo peor que puede pasar (dice con un tono burlón)

(Los guacamayos enviados por Diego, llegan e interrumpen la fiesta)

Guardia: yo te diré que puede pasar. (Voz seria)

Eric: oh! no, los aguafiestas...

Guardia 2: es hora de irnos chicos, dejen a las señoritas y vámonos... ahora! (Voz seria)

Eduardo: termino la diversión... me tengo que ir ( besa la mejilla de la guacamaya y camina haca los guardias): chicos, no sean amargados, vengan les invito una piñas

Eric:(camina alado de su hermano): por favor, díganme que el viejo no los mando,

Guardia: tú que crees?... no pueden salir, reglas son reglas

Eduardo: somos mayores nos podemos cuidar y también disfrutar.

Guardia 3: son los futuros líderes, compórtense como tales (voz grave y seria)

Eric: y si nos reusamos a ir...

(En el nido de Diego)

Diego: debería cortarles las patas... ( Voz seria y mira a la luciérnagas que iluminan su nido)

Martha: son solo chicos diego... (Dice con voz suave y gentil): ya maduraran... además que es lo peor que... ( En ese momento los tres guardas entran al nido con Eric y Eduardo amarrados alas y patas con una liana)

Guardia: mi señor!... sus hijos

Eduardo: hola ma, Hola pa, ustedes quieren piña

Eric: agh! que tonto

Martha: pueden hacer...

**( Amazonas, En la actualidad: en la fosa de la perdición)**

(La fosa está decorada con lianas con flores y pintada con rojo, amarillo, azul, verde. en las rocas con pinturas de frutas y guacamayos Escarlata y Spix pintados con colores Spix machos tiene pintado símbolos con color rojo y las hembras amarillo, Escarlata machos pintados con color azul y las hembras verdes. Felipe y Blu están en la gran roco en medio de todos pintados con su respectivo color)

Blu: es la primera vez que uso estos colores y estoy en un festival así! ( dice mientras se pinta de rojo sus alas)

Felipe: jeje.. Y la segunda vez que pisas esta roca pero esta vez, no harás el ridículo. (Dice en voz burlona)

Blu: trato.. De borrar eso, (dice tímido): además ya somos como familia

Felipe: tienes razón (camina hacia él) pero lo que hiciste en el huego nunca lo olvidaran! jajá. No te preocupes... solo tienes que estar alado de Eddy cuando le de la mano o ala jajá

Blu: o..Ok. Es fácil y después?

Felipe: y después las dos especies se juntaran como una sola...

(En eso se escucha una explosión y se ve un fuego artificial a lo lejos)

Felipe: ( mira y le dice a Blu): bueno si tu hijo, nos deja vivir para contarlo... que es eso?

Blu: oh!. Tiago!. Espera aquí no tardare (sale volando en dirección a la explosión)

Felipe: (mira los fuegos artificiales): me gustan los colores, estos niños son geniales.

(En la selva cerca de la fosa de la perdición)

Tiago: eso... fue... genial!. Wow!, vieron eso! será mejor de noche, ustedes que piensan?

Jake: (atrás de una roca): eso exploto!, fue peligroso y...e inseguro

Bia: a mí me gusto!

Jake (sale de la roca): a mí también, a ti te gusto a mi igual, que curioso no (dice mientras trata de coquetear a Bia)

Kiara: necesitas hacer ruido Tiago, esas cosas son de tu Abu,

Tiago: si, sí, pero te gusto, los fuegos artificiales son geniales!, me pregunto qué pasaría se amarramos fruta a uno de ellos.

Bia: mala idea Tiago, solo lo probamos para la noche, además papa no nos ha dado permiso todavía

Tiago: ok.. ( Camina lentamente): pero probaremos como es con una explosión con frutas! (corre hacia los fuegos artificiales, pero es detenido por Blu, que agarra su cola)

Blu: nada de eso, jovencito ( o jala a su lado): Bia, donde sacaron esto?

Tiago: papa!... agh! déjame! (muerde su cola)

Bia: Abu, tiene muchas cosas en un árbol viejos detrás del suyo, bueno fuimos por ellos. Jeje

Blu: es peligroso, ( agarra la cola de Tiago) que tal, si les explota en la cara, o... o le cae a alguien por accidente

Tiago: papa... esto es esclavitud! exijo mi libertad!

Bia: solo los probábamos para la celebración, sería algo nuevo por aquí,

(Jake, le da un palo a Tiago mientras Blu y Bia, hablan)

Blu: bueno.. Eh?... tal vez si... pero necesito hablarlo con Eduardo

Tiago: me cortare la cola con este palo, si no me dejas pa!

Bia: todavía no te quiere Abu?

Tiago: (golpea su cola con el palo): eso duele.. (Se tira al piso) agh!.. Que fastidio (dice con voz molesta)

Blu: solo... necesitamos tiempo, bueno vayan arreglarse (dice con una voz más calmada y suave)

(Bia agarra a Jake y Kiara, vuelan los tres de regreso, mientras Blu y Tiago, se quedan a hablar, Blu, libera a Tiago)

Blu: necesitamos hablar.. (Dice con una voz suave)

Tiago: agh!, sabes que no me gustan los sermones papa, solo los probaba (dice con una voz juguetona)

Blu: Tiago, es muy peligroso tener estas cosas, puedes quemar la selva y poner a muchos en riesgo y con quemaduras muchas quemaduras

Tiago: (mira a Blu, con una cara triste): papa!... es aburrido vivir con muchas reglas, ya no estamos en la ciudad pensé, ah!... pensé que sería más libre aquí, tu vez todo peligroso como conoceré si siempre me proteges (dice con una voz triste, agacha la cabeza)

Blu: si, puedes explorar Tigito, pero no jugar con los animales carnívoros, eeh!.. Ni los insectos... que se suben a tus plumas... y … aah!, no! (Blu mira a su hijo triste y trata de animarlo, agarra una moras rojas y la exprime en sus pata y empieza a pintar a Tiago para el festival y le dice): yo sé que no soy el héroe que quieres que sea... pero déjame protegerte si?, eres el más pequeño de los tres, es obvio que me preocupo por ti.

Tiago: jeje... pa, hace cosquillas... pero yo quiero tener aventuras, aventuras emocionantes! el amazonas es mi oportunidad... puedo explorarlo? (dice emocionado)

Blu: puedes secar de la tribu.. (Acaricia la cabeza de tiago y camina a su lado)

Tiago: y jugar con los cocodrilos? (camina)

Blu: No!, es peligroso!

Tiago: no, si vuelas a tiempo.. Je...

**(Amapá Brasil, Macapá, antes Rio1, Tribu Diego)**

Diego: son unos desconsiderados! (Diego les grita a sus dos hijos, el está sentado en una gran piedra en forma de silla, con dos guacamayos sosteniendo un palo con muchas luciérnagas para iluminarlos, Eric y Eduardo, están parados frente a su padre con caras de indiferencia)

Eduardo: baja la voz, pa, la tribu duerme... y es de mala educación gritar (dice con una voz burlona)

Eric: pa, solo fue una fiesta no es para tanto,

Diego: no es para tanto. Si lo es!... ustedes no entienden!, los humanos no son de fiar nuestra especie es la más atrapada estos últimos días... casi estoy seguro que esos mostros nos usan como alimento, y ustedes se van a sus ciudades a exponer a toda la tribu con su estupidez!

Eduardo: no exageres, somos muchas aves de nuestra especie,

Eric: pa, no creo que los humanos nos hayan visto, fuimos cuidadosos

Diego: eso lo dudo, (camina hacia ellos)… bueno tiene que madurar, uno de ustedes se convertirá en el nuevo rey de la tribu y quiero asegurarme que escogeré al correcto... por lo tanto, les contrate un maestro de disciplina a cada uno.

Eric y Eduardo: QUE!...

(Dos guacamayos con plumas oscuras azules y ojos carmesí aparecen)

Diego: quiero presentarles a sus maestros, Malcom y Dominic

Eduardo: (le susurra a su hermano): esos pájaros no son de aquí verdad?

Eric: no, pero escucha... papa, no puede obligarnos a cambiar podemos deshacernos de ellos.

(Malcom y Dominic, caminan hacia Eric y Eduardo Malcom tiene una sonrisa malvada mientras que Dominic, es indiferente a los dos chicos)

Dominic: hola chicos, espero que estén muy emocionados como yo, no siempre tengo discípulos de su nivel (dice con un tono serio y elegante y sin hacer ningún gesto): bien ahora, quiero mostrarles nuestra amabilidad, dejándolos escoger que maestro quieren para su disciplina.

Eric:(susurra a su hermano), no confió en ninguno de ellos.

Eduardo: enserio!? Mira sus caras se ven terroríficas, me sorprende que papa haga esto.

Eric: bueno, tampoco le dejamos elección.

Dominic: señores! escojan rápido (Dominic, mira a los dos chicos y sus caras de desagrado): bueno, como no responden, nosotros escogemos, Malcom ( camina a lado de Malcom) a cual quieres?.

Malcom:(mira por un segundo a cada uno): escojo.. Ja al de la cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo (dice mientras sonríe)

Eric:(al saber que es el, traga saliva y se mantiene firme)

Eduardo:( mira a su hermano y al girar sus cabeza se da cuenta que Dominic, lo mira con tanto indiferencia y poder)

Dominic: bueno, yo me quedo contigo muchachito,

Diego: esta es la única forma hijos deja un bastón con un coco y plumas de colores en las orillas y piedras preciosas, en el asiento de piedra, camina y atrás de él los dos guacamayos con los palos con luciérnagas en las alas): ahora maduraran o serán obligados...

(Mientras que su padre salía Eduardo, veía el bastón de su padre. pensando si algún día el seria digno de tomar el lugar de su padre.)

**( Amazonas, En la actualidad: en la fosa de la perdición)**

(Todos los guacamayos, ya están reunidos en las orillas de la fosa de la perdición pero esta bes los guacamayos rojos y azules están mesclados y todos están emocionados para que sus líderes firmen las pases por fin. Blu y Roberto están alado de Eduardo, que usa la capa de su padre Diego y se prepara para hablar con Felipe, Felipe tiene a Carlos y Antonio dos guacamayos escarlata que siempre lo acompañan)

Blu: (mira a todos nervioso, mientras sostiene con las dos alas el bastón de Eduardo, antes era de Diego): aaah!... Roberto, creo que no estoy listo para esto... todo.. Todo el mundo está aquí...

Roberto: tranquilo Blu, solo tiene que darle el bastón a Eduardo y ya regresas y eso es todo.. Simple

Blu: espero no arruinarlo.

Eduardo (voltea y mira a Blu): no lo harás, todo el mundo está aquí... esto no es solo de mí, es de todos y de ti (al decir eso golpea el pecho de blu con su ala): quiero demostrarles a la tribu que dejare a un líder sabio. (Eduardo agarra el bastón, regresa y camina hacia en medio de la gran roca frente a Felipe)

Blu: eso me lo dijo a mí?

Roberto: te veo a ti. Así que creo que sí...

(Eduardo al llegar mira a Felipe y Felipe hace lo mismo, Felipe levanta su bastón con su ala y mira a todo el público)

Felipe: GUACAMAYOS! Spix y Escarlata, hace unos meses nos dimos cuenta que nuestras especies podían trabajar juntas, y formar familias. Los escarlata hemos sentido odio hacia los Spix por largos tiempo, pero ya no más y todo gracias a ese pájaro (señala a Blu con el bastón).

Blu: eeeh? je je (mira a todos que lo observan y traga saliva)

Felipe: esa ave no solo detuvo a los humanos sino que salvo la tribus y las modernizo con sus extrañas cosas, le dio a Eddy la felicidad que anhelaba y por eso yo Felipe Scarlet. Junto a mi tribu con los Spix para que podamos ser una gran familia unida y fuerte!

(Los guacamayos enloquecerse y aplauden y gritan animando a Felipe y Eduardo)

Tiago, Carla y Bia: eso tío Felipe!

Eduardo:(levanta su bastón también): ES CUCHEN!... estoy contento que nuestro nuevos hermanos piensen así, me llena de orgullo ver a mi hija de vuelta y a mis tres lindos sobrinos y a mi yerno que siempre le estaré agradecido por devolverme a mi familia, Spix y Escarlata somos más fuertes juntos (amarra los dos bastones con una liana simbolizando su unión): nada podrá detenernos si trabajamos juntos y nos cuidamos, (Eduardo y Felipe, levantan juntos los bastones ahora unidos)

Eduardo y Felipe: AVES AZULES ROJAS EN VUELO!

Guacamayos: JUNTAS EN TIERRA Y CIELO!

(Lo han logrado las dos tribus ahora son familia, desde ahora las tribus se unen y forman una gran tribu, que pelea y se defiende)

(Amazonas, En la actualidad: en la selva)

(Dos guacamayos misteriosos miran a lo lejos a todos en la fosa de la perdición, uno de ellos tiene un radios boqui toqui a su lado y lo utiliza para comunicarse con alguien)

Guacamayo:(habla por el radios boqui toqui): están celebrando encontramos la tribu esta al norte... no parecen, ja, un problema.

Radios Boqui Toqui: en ese caso no te será difícil secuestrar a unos cuantos guacamayos para nuestros objetivos... recuerden chicos que líder nos está presionando, fue una suerte encontrar esa tribu ahora traigan a los guacamayos aquí, niños, hembras o hombres no importa los quiero aquí ya! (se corta la comunicación)

Guacamayo: ni siquiera dijo por favor

Guacamayo 2: ( mira la celebración con unos monoculares): estos guacamayos se ven pacíficos y creo que se han aliado con los Escarlata.

Guacamayo: bueno, no importa pronto los odiaran cuan sepan la verdad... vamos tenemos que cazar... (Los dos desaparecen por la selva)

(Después de la unión todos hicieron una fiesta en la selva, donde todos los guacamayos bailaban en el aire y el suelo, mientras otros guacamayos cantaban y creaban la música con distintos objetos de la selva, en una roca en forma de mesa redonda los niños juegan)

Jake: (arroja mucha fruta en medio de la mesa): ok! quien juega? (dice con una voz animada)

Bia: técnicamente es imposible comer tanta fruta para pájaros como nosotros.

Tiago: no sé qué dijiste Bia, (vuela y se sienta en la mesa): pero yo, si juego! alguien más (dice confiado)

(Un pequeño pájaro escarlata se sienta en el otro extremo de la roca)

Antonio: yo lo hago, los guacamayos del amazonas somos expertos en esto, no es lugar para pequeñas mascotas, como tu... (Dice con un tono retador)

Tiago: me alegra espero sepas contemos hasta tres y empezamos, ja claro si sabes contar (Tiago y Antonio, se miran fijamente, con rostros de odio)

Bia: bueno comiencen! (Tiago y Antonio empiezan a comer, mientras los demás los animan a seguir comiendo)

Bia, Kiara,Jake: Vamos tiago!.. Muéstrale!

Otros Guacamayos pequeños: vamos Antonio!

(Mientras a lo lejos Eduardo ve a su sobrino y a los demás, recuerda su juventud)

**(Amapá Brasil, Macapá, antes Rio1, selva)**

(Eduardo esta de cabeza amarrado con lianas como blu en Rio2, en la selva, mientras trata de liberarse una sombra lo acecha. Eduardo, lucha por liberarse pero no puede, y el que lo acecha lo ataca directo cortando la liana y liberándolo)

Dominic:(corta las lianas de Eduardo): chico eres lento, para este momento ya estarías muerto. Tienes que ser más rápido.

Eduardo:(en el piso) ok... (Se levanta y se sacude): es necesario todo esto.

Dominic:(camina frente a Eduardo): chico has hecho todo bien, eres el mejor en camuflaje velocidad y agilidad pero sigues cuestionando tu existencia, el mundo está gobernado por el enemigo, humanos que tienen un hueco en su corazón que nunca llenaran, es nuestro deber protegernos.

Eduardo: entiendo eso pero, las cosas que ellos cran es impresionantes, podría a ver algún modo de tenerlas también.

Dominic: bueno, no sé pero sé que llegara el día que nuestra especie jamás tenga que esconderse. (Camina y deja solo a Eduardo en la selva): el entrenamiento termino, Sr. Eduardo.

(Cuando Dominic se va, una pequeña roca golpea la cabeza de Eduardo, el voltea y mira que es su hermano del otro lado de un arbusto, Eduardo camina hasta llegar a su hermano)

Eduardo: Eric, que haces aquí?, casi termino mi entrenamiento y tú.

Eric: también, oye!, quería hablar contigo.

Eduardo: no nos escaparemos Eric, ya lo habíamos hablado...

Eric: no!, es sobre los entrenadores, no te siguen pareciendo extraños?,

Eduardo: bueno, no son muy sociables, tienen un extraño color de plumas, pero nos han salvado de nuestra rebeldía. Tienes que darles una oportunidad.

Eric: lo hago pero los he visto espiar en el nido de papa y haciendo cosas raras. Ya le dije a padre, pero no me cree confía más en ellos,

Eduardo: Tal vez alucinas hermano esos dos respetan a papa, nunca lo lastimarían,

Eric: créeme no son de fiar. Mejor cuídate la espalda, no creas lo que te digan. (Vuela lejos de Eduardo)

(Eduardo se queda pensando, en lo que le dijo su hermano, y en su cara de pánico y trato de buscar una explicación, pensó todo el día y en la noche en su cama Eduardo, no dejaba de pensar en su hermano, hasta que el sueño lo venció)

(Poco tiempo de dormir Eduardo se despierta por un grito aterrador)

Eduardo: que fue eso (sale volando de su nido agarra una lanza y vuela hacia los gritos)

(Gritos provienen de otro árbol muchos guacamayos lo rodean, Eduardo se abre paso y consigue entrar, al entrar no puede creer lo que mira. Las paredes llena de sangre y a Dominic muerto con una lanza enterrada en su pecho, Eduardo queda perplejo no puede moverse tira su lanza, solo reacciona cuando ve a su hermano amarrado alas y pico lleno de sangre y con dos guardias, Eric, mira a su hermano y lo ignora, Eduardo supone lo peor, un guardia se lleva a Eduardo que solo camina y no deja de ver la imagen en su cabeza)

**( Amazonas, En la actualidad: en el nido de Eduardo)**

(Eduardo coloca el bastón de su padre en la pared de su habitación y se quita la capa): espero que este orgulloso papa. (Abajo del bastón una roca en forma de repisa donde está un dibujo de dos pájaros azules mal dibujados): tú también Eric...

Carla: (entra a la habitación atrás de ella Graham): hola Abu, tienes un minuto

Eduardo:(Limpia su lagrima y se voltea y habla con voz normal) claro!.. Siempre tengo tiempo para mi sobrinita,

Graham: bueno, señor tenemos problemas, vera tenemos la lista de todas las aves de las dos tribus y...

Carla: han desaparecido cuatro. Pájaros Spix. Y no se presentaron a la fiesta

Eduardo: debe ser un error talvez entraron a la fiesta sin avisar y no se registraron somos nuevos en esas cosas

Graham: nosotros pensamos lo mismo pero al pare ser no, las familias de los cuatro han demandado una búsqueda, al parecer no regresaron y no los han visto.

(Eduardo, al escuchar eso se asusta)

**(Amapá Brasil, Macapá, antes Rio1, Tribu Diego)**

Diego: (Mira a su hijo desde su trono con odio): no sé qué decir de tus acciones Eric, eres una vergüenza para la familia!

Eric:(Mira con odio a su padre y con temor a su madre): lo hice para salvar tu trasero, anciano desagradecido, gracias a mi estas vivo.

Diego: no sé de qué estás hablando el pájaro que mataste era un buen pájaro, honesto, amable y era el maestro de tu hermano, como puedes decir que era un traidor. El único traidor eres tú!

Eric: no me arrepiento de salvarte la vida viejo, si vas a matarme por piedad solo hazlo!

Diego: Eric quedas sentenciado a la presión donde pasaras tus días antes de tu ejecución

(Dos guardias se llevan a Eric a la prisión de la tribu, mientras mira a su madre triste y desbastada)

Eric: perdóname madre (Eric desaparece con los dos guardias)

(Mientras Eduardo, escondido tras una roca llora en silencio al escuchar todo y siente un dolor muy fuerte en su corazón *Fin Del Recuerdo*)

**( Amazonas, En la actualidad: Selva)**

(Los Guacamayos extraños del Sur tienen a los cuatro guacamayos amarrados con lianas y amordazados)

Guacamayo:(habla por el boqui toqui): tenemos a cuatro guacamayos con nosotros nos dirigimos al Sur..

Boqui toqui: solo cuatro... bueno servirán, que aprendieron de la tribu?

Guacamayo: como te dije son pacíficos y usan cosas humanas nada peligroso... pero creo que encontramos a el tipo.

Boqui toqui:(en el otro lado, el pájaro habla con un tono más serio): no me mientas, sabes que él.. Lleva buscando a ese tipo durante años.

Guacamayo: pues aquí, esta y creo que es el líder...

Boqui toqui: Traigan a esos cuatro ahora!(Se corta la comunicación)

Guacamayo( se pone el boqui toqui en la espalda): bueno creo que se lo tomo bien, vámonos tenemos que llevar a estos cuatro ( camina jalando a los guacamayos secuestrados)

(Uno de ellos se resiste y empieza a moverse para liberarse)

Guacamayo 2:( golpea al guacamayo que trata de escapar, brisca mente hasta dejarlo en el piso): escucha muchacho has eso de nuevo y serán tres. Entendiste ? (el guacamayo lo mira con terror): tranquilo iremos a un lugar hermoso, donde tendrán la oportunidad de luchar por sus familias, la tribu del Sur, cuida a los suyos, y nuestro líder Eric, es muy cortes (sonríe mientras mira al guacamayo asustado)

**(Al Sur del Amazonas: Tribu extraña)**

(un guacamayo corta comunicación con los guacamayos que están en el norte, sale del árbol y vuela adentro de un árbol gordo y enorme, al entrar camina unos pasos y se puede ver a muchos guacamayos con armas pequeñas y cascos, entra a una habitación)

Eric: (pintando la pared del árbol): que noticias traes Malcom...

Malcom: (hace una reverencia): parecer el equipo de búsqueda ha encontrado otra tribu al Norte, dicen que son pacíficos

Eric: genial, tráiganlos podrían servir... para nuestros planes algo más?

Malcom: (Malcom piensa en decirle a Eric que encontraron a su hermano pero solo traga saliva): no señor nada nuevo. Solo eso (sonríe)…

Eric:(no mira a Malcom solo pinta la pared, en la pintura se puede ver a su Eduardo y el de jóvenes): bien...

Continuara...

**PERSONAJE CENTRADO**

_ Eduardo Spix Guacamayo_

**PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES**

_Tyler Blu Gunderson_

_Perla Gunderson_

_Carla Gunderson_

_Bia Gunderson_

_Tiago Gunderson_

_Felipe Escarlata Guacamayo_

**Estrellas Invitadas**

_Graham Spix Guacamayo_

_Roberto Spix Guacamayo_

_Jake Spix Guacamayo_

_Kiara Spix Guacamayo_

_Eric Spix Guacamayo_

_Malcom Spix Guacamayo_

_Eduardo Spix Guacamayo_

_Rey Diego Spix Guacamayo_

_Antonio Escarlata Guacamayo_


End file.
